


sweating our confessions

by lovespun



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Church Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: Richie Tozier is back in Derry for a week and puts the local catholic church to good use. (spoiler: that use is sex)
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	sweating our confessions

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the thing is there is a sex scene and sex is mentioned in abundance but it's not quite explicit thus the mature rating. but i need you to know there is an actual sex scene.
> 
> title from: bedroom hymns // florence + the machine

It was a mid-semester break and Stan and Richie had left the dorms to return home to Derry for a week. The idea was to stay with their own parents, in their own childhood homes, but they ended up mostly dividing their time between each house together. It felt oddly like the sleepovers they would have as kids, only now they were much more grown up and their relationship had developed past friendship.

They’d spent Wednesday through Friday night at the Uris’s, so Mrs Tozier had all but demanded Richie come home Saturday night (“You didn’t travel all this way not to spend time with your family, did you?”). So, he joined his parents for dinner, leaving Stan for the first time since they’d got back to Derry.

That didn’t really last long, though. After dinner, while he was busy washing the dishes (“What a good son you are, Richie! You need to come home more often.”) the phone rang. His father answered and informed Richie it was for him. It was Bill. He and Eddie were also back in Derry and at Mike’s house (“You and Stan should come join us for a few drinks and catching up!”). He sounded like he’d already had a few drinks by then.

Richie called Stan after and the two of them drove over to Mike’s house.

***

“Hold on, hold on, HOLD ON!”

Stan and Mike laughed as Eddie arked up at Richie, his voice getting higher in pitch as it did in volume.

“Holding, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie glared daggers.

“Listen here, dickhead, there is literally no way that Bugs Bunny could beat Godzilla in a fight!” he said. “I mean, how in the fuck does that make any sense?!”

“Well-” Richie paused to snicker- “have you ever watched Looney Tunes before, Eds?”

“Of course I have!”

“Guys, shh,” Mike interjected. “Bill’s asleep in the next room.”

“Can’t hold his liquor for shit,” said Richie. He turned back to Eddie. “Right. So Bugs Bunny holds as much power as he needs for the comedic effect, meaning on the basis that it would be funny to see it happen, Bugs Bunny could absolutely kick Godzilla’s ass!”

“You’re literally so wrong I can’t- I can’t even deal with this.” Eddie raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. “Stan, take him before I hurt him.”

Stan laughed and stood from his place on the couch, walking over to Richie.

“Maybe we should get going, actually,” he said. “It’s almost 3am and Mike looks tired.”

“I’m fine,” said Mike, but his half-lidded eyes betrayed his words.

Richie looked up at Stan and smiled, a lazy and drunken smile. “Only if you promise to come share my bed.”

Stan smiled back at him. “You can’t spend even one night apart?”

“I can,” Richie said and pulled Stan into his lap. “I just don’t want to.”

“Oh, barf.” Eddie gagged and stood up. “Please do leave.”

“Jealous, Eddie?” Richie asked, waggling his eyebrows. “You could always join us.”

Eddie flipped him off.

“Okay, time to go.” Stan stood, reaching out a hand to pull Richie up. “I’m taking you home now.”

“Buzzkill.”

They said their goodbyes and Stan - who was the only sober one there - drove him and Richie back to the Tozier’s home. They fell asleep in Richie’s childhood bed almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

***

The next morning the sun shone through the opened blinds, bathing Richie’s bedroom in warm light. Birds sang outside - Stan could tell you what they were if he was awake to hear it - and it was close to being a perfect morning to wake up to. That is if you hadn’t had about 4 hours of sleep, weren’t hungover, and weren’t woken up by Maggie Tozier bursting into the room with a voice too cheery for half past 7am.

“Richie, get out of bed!” She said in a tone that was somehow threatening despite its mentioned cheeriness. “It’s Sunday, sweetie. You have to get up.”

Richie groaned pulling the blankets over his head.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, I’m tired and h-... horribly tired.”

Stan snickered, still half asleep.

“Good Morning,” he said to Maggie.

Her expression softened.

“Sorry to wake you, Stanley,” she said. “Richie didn’t inform us you’d be here. But, the more the merrier, you’re welcome to join us today.” She smiled. “Breakfast is on the table, boys.”

With that she left and Richie crawled out from under the blankets with a sigh.

“What was that about?” Stan asked.

“It’s Sunday.” Richie wiped a hand down his face before opening his bleary eyes. “Church.”

“Oh.” Stan said. “Did she just invite me to come?”

Richie nodded.

“Of course you can say no,” he said. “Luckily for you. If I don’t go I’ll have a lot worse to deal with than a hangover.” He sat up, groaning again. “Also, I like to keep my parents thinking I haven’t lost touch with my religion since moving away.”

Stan snorted. “Oh, yeah, you’re so religious.” He sat up, too. “When was the last time you actually went?”

Richie shrugged. “When did we move away?”

Stan let out a short laugh and Richie grinned.

“I don’t need to go to mass,” he said. “I see God each time we fuck.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Richie…”

“Mm?” Richie leaned in and kissed his neck. “I worship between your thighs.” Stan smiled, tilting his head to give him better access and Richie kissed him again, trailing up to his ear. “You’re holy in my eyes and the only reason I want to be down on my knees.”

Stan laughed and pulled away. “Your parents are downstairs, love.”

Richie shrugged. “That didn’t stop us at your house.”

“Yeah, because that was late at night,” Stan said. “Besides, I have a feeling if you don’t get downstairs soon Maggie will be back in here.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Richie sighed. “Coming to get breakfast?”

They walked downstairs to the dining room to find Richie’s parents there, eating pancakes. The smell wafted through the room, making their mouths water. Richie slumped into a seat and Stan sat across from him.

“Morning, boys,” Wenworth greeted.

They responded and began to dig in.

“So,” Maggie said after a few minutes, putting down her cup of tea. “Will you be joining us this morning, Stanley?”

“Mom, please,” Richie murmured.

“What?”

“Stan doesn’t want to come to Catholic mass.”

“How would you know?”

Richie turned to his boyfriend, confused. “Huh?”

Stan shrugged. “It could be interesting.”

“I’m sorry, am I missing something or did you forget the part where you’re Jewish?” Richie asked. “I mean, I went to your Bar Mitzvah.”

Stan smiled, rolling his eyes. “I’m just curious.”

“And the church welcomes all, Richie,” said Maggie, grinning happily.

“Just make sure you’re both ready by 8:30,” Wentworth said.

And that was the end of the conversation.

***

“So,” Richie said at the end of mass, standing in the pews as Stan wandered around the church. He was curiously observing it all now that everybody else had left. “How do you like Catholicism?”

Stan shrugged. “It was alright,” he said, turning back to Richie with a smile. “But don’t expect any conversions.”

“I’m sure my mother will be disappointed by that.”

“Yeah.” Stan laughed. “Maybe so.”

“I still don’t get why you came,” said Richie, stepping out from the pews. “Catholic churches aren’t exactly somewhere I would go voluntarily.”

Stan turned to him again, finding Richie with an odd look on his face. He seemed distant and lost in some far off thought.

“Richie?”

He looked up at him after a moment and forced a smile.

“At least they give out wine.” He laughed. “A little hair of the dog.”

Stan stepped closer, reaching down to take his hand and Richie flinched away, looking over his shoulder. He turned back to Stan, trying and failing to seem relaxed.

“Sorry,” said Stan.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Richie replied. “Just a force of habit, I think.” He glanced around the church and frowned. “After all this time this place still makes me feel wrong, huh? Guess you can’t escape that Catholic guilt.”

He said it as a joke, but there was a seriousness to it as well.

“I guess.” Stan tried again to take his hand, and this time Richie let him.

Their eyes met and then Richie surged forwards, pulling Stan into a kiss. He cupped his face in his free hand. Stan hummed in surprise before kissing back, parting his lips for Richie when he felt his tongue against them. Richie let go of his hand to pull Stan’s hips closer, and then almost as suddenly as he’d kissed him he pulled away again.

Stan felt breathless. “What was that for?”

Richie shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.”

Then he smiled and led him outside before Stan could reply.

***

Richie’s parents were joining friends from the church for lunch that day, so they’d left not long after returning home after mass. And the moment they were out the door, Richie was back to pawing at his boyfriend.

He had Stan pinned against the front door, kissing him before moving down to suck a mark onto his neck. Stan let out a soft moan tilting his head back and clinging to Richie’s shoulders. Richie pressed a knee between Stan’s thighs, creating a sweet friction that Stan rocked his hips against. He moaned again, louder, and Richie nipped at his shoulder.

“Richie…”

“Bedroom?”

Stan nodded and they made their way to Richie’s old room, pausing several times on the way there.

***

Richie laid his head on Stan’s chest, curling against his side with an arm across his waist. He closed his eyes, the tiredness from his lacklustre sleep the previous night hitting him. Stan ran a hand through his hair, lit cigarette in the other.

“You sure I’m okay to smoke in here?”

“Mhm,” Richie hummed. “They won’t even notice and if they do-” he yawned- “I’ll say it was me.”

Stan took another drag and nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Literally?” Richie murmured.

“Literally.” Stan grinned. “Just the good ol’ tap and nap.”

Richie laughed. “Tap and nap. I like that.”

“Thank you.”

They were quiet for a moment, Stan smoking and softly stroking Richie’s hair.

“You know,” said Richie, breaking the silence. “I was wanting to do that since mass earlier.”

“You were thinking of sex while that guy was droning on about God?” Stan said with a smile before reaching over to stub out his cigarette.

“No.” Richie cracked a smile. “I mean, after it. When I kissed you.”

“Oh.” Stan shifted, laying down. “You still got horny at a church.”

“I sure did!” said Richie. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at Stan with a grin. “Catholic Guilt really gets me off- oh my god.”

“What?” Stan’s brow furrowed. “What happened?”

“Oh, my god,” Richie repeated. He looked at Stan again. “Do I have- do I get off on blasphemy?”

Stan burst into laughter. He laughed, and laughed, until he saw Richie’s face.

“Oh, shit, you’re serious.”

“Yeah,” Richie said as Stan still came down from his giggles. “I mean, not exactly get off on blasphemy, that was a joke, but… maybe there’s something in doing what I know the church says I shouldn’t.”

“You mean being gay?”

“That and any sexual act before marriage,” Richie said. “It’s a big ‘Fuck you’ to the fucked up beliefs along with the excitement of knowing if God is real and looking down at me, he’s disapproving.”

Stan laughed again. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. “You’re now getting off on God disapproving of your sex life?”

Richie grinned, chuckling. “Yeah, I guess so.” He pressed a kiss to Stan’s lips. “Bet he hated that.”

Stan leaned in for another kiss, slow and gentle. He smiled as they pulled away.

“He’d probably get really pissed if we fucked  _ in _ the church then, huh?”

Richie paused, his expression turned serious.

“Oh.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

Stan may have just given him an idea.

***

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Stan asked, hand clutched tightly in Richie’s own as they made their way down the rows of pews.

“I’m sure,” Richie said. “Nobody comes in on a Tuesday afternoon.”

“Surely there’s somebody here, though,” Stan said.

Richie stopped and turned to him.

“We don’t have to do this,” he said. “If you’re not-”

“No.” Stan cut him off. “I want to, I just don’t want someone walking in on us.”

Richie grinned. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Stan rolled his eyes, and Richie kissed his cheek before leading them down the pews again. He gave Stan’s hand a quick squeeze as they walked, knowing exactly where he was going. 

Stan followed closely behind, glancing over his shoulder one last time before he was pulled into the confessional booth.

They stood, pressed tight together in the cramped space. Stan smiled.

“So…” he said. “This is where you confess your sins?”

“And commit them.”

Richie closed the small gap between them, drawing him into a slow kiss. Stan hummed against his lips, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie grabbed Stan’s hips as the kiss grew more heated. He stepped back until his knees hit the seat and pulled Stan onto his lap.

“You’re so… mmm… hot,” Richie whispered between kisses. “So sexy… and… and…” He sat back to look at him. “I lost my train of thought.”

Stan laughed and kissed him again, reaching up to unbutton Richie’s shirt.

“Not to rush this,” he said, “but we should probably hurry before someone  _ does _ walk in on us.”

“You’re just tryna get laid,” Richie said, sounding just a little breathless.

“Obviously.” Stan sat back to look at him. “You brought the stuff, right?”

Richie pulled out a condom and lube from his pocket.

“Always prepared, darling.” He grinned. “Like a boy scout.” 

Stan rolled his eyes and slid off of Richie’s lap to kneel in between his legs.

“We probably should have taken care of this part before we left your house,” he said, undoing the buckle of Richie’s belt. “It’s going to be a bit difficult in this space.”

“If we started back there we wouldn’t have made it here,” Richie said, lifting his hips to tug down his pants and his underwear. “Oh, fuck, this seat is not nice on my bare ass.”

Stan laughed. “Well, that’s fine,” he said, “I can’t really, you know, do what I need to do with you sitting like that anyway.”

“What you need to do?” Richie repeated. “You mean, finger me? Prepare me for your dick? Stretch me with your-” 

“Yes!” Stan cut him off, snatching the bottle of lube from his hand. “Just, shut up and tilt your hips towards me, would you?”

Richie smirked, amused, and did as Stan asked. He nodded when Stan asked if he was ready, sucking in a sharp breath as he felt his finger push into him.

“Start- h- start with two.”

“What? Are you sure?”

Richie nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I can handle it.”

Stan slid his finger out, adding more lube, before pushing in again with two fingers. Richie let out a low moan, adjusting to the feeling. Stan watched the way his expression changed, and began moving his hand slowly.

Soon enough, Stan had three fingers inside of him and was struggling not to touch himself through his pants as Richie bit back moans, muffled against his hand.

“Stan,” Richie said, sounding very breathless now, “I can-”

“You’re ready?”

“Yeah.”

Stan slipped his fingers out of Richie and paused.

“Um, how exactly are we going to do this?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, position wise,” Stan clarified.

“Well, after that I’d say you’re topping today, babe.”

Stan rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean, how exactly are we- did you want to bend over or…?”

“Oh.” Richie raised his brow, realising what Stan was asking now. “Uh… hm.” He glanced around at the cramped space. “What if we switch right now and you can, uh, sit here and I’ll… I’ll sit on your lap?”

Stan nodded. “I like that.”

Richie grinned. “I know you do.”

They did as Richie suggested, shuffling awkwardly around in the confessional booth until Stan was seated. He pushed his pants down his legs and Richie slid the condom on him, spreading lube over it and making Stan groan at the touch.

“God, the sounds you make drive me crazy,” Richie said.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stan’s lips that was far more tender than the moment.

Stan held Richie hips, guiding him forwards as they deepened the kiss. Richie kneeled over Stan’s lap, reaching behind before slowly lowering himself, letting out a moan at the feeling of Stan sliding into him.

They started at a slow pace, Richie moving his hips in small circles as the grip on his hips tightened.

Their pace quickened, their movements growing rougher. Richie threw his head back, letting out whines and moans.

“You sound so hot,” Stan whispered.

He thrust up and Richie bit his lip, muffling another moan.

“Oh, god. Please,” Richie breathed out. “Touch me.”

“I am,” Stan said. He squeezed Richie’s thigh to emphasise his point, his grip tight enough it felt like it’d bruise. Richie sucked in a sharp breath.

“Staaan,” he whined. “I’m so close. Please. Touch me.”

“I do love it when you beg.”

Stan slid his palms over Richie’s thighs before wrapping a hand around him, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, god,” Richie moaned, barely keeping his volume down at all anymore. “Oh,  _ god _ .”

“Come on, Richie,” Stan said, moving both his hand and hips faster. “Cum for me.”

“Fuck.”

Richie moaned Stan’s name as he reached his climax, making a mess all over his stomach. He pressed his sweaty forehead to Stan’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

Stan pressed soft kisses along this side of his face, one hand on the small of his back as Richie shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Give me a moment,” Richie said. “I’ll- I’ll finish you off.”

Stan chuckled.

“You better,” he said. “Don’t go giving me blue balls.”

Richie laughed and picked his head up to give Stan a quick kiss.

“After that? I wouldn’t dare.” He started to move his hips again, smiling as Stan’s eyes closed in pleasure. “It would be a sin to do so.”

Stan chuckled again, the laughter catching in his throat as Richie moved quicker and leaned into Stan’s neck again. He bit gently before sucking, and soon enough Stan was gripping his thighs again, a sign he was close.

“Come on, Stan,” Richie said, imitating his words from before. “Cum for m-”

He was cut off as Stan finished, Richie riding him through his orgasm.

Stan breathed heavily, sucking in a sharp breath at the oversensitivity.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Fuck, fuck. Stop moving.”

Richie halted. “Sensitive?”

Stan nodded. He paused, taking a breath before pulling out, swearing under his breath at the friction.

After a moment he looked back up and Richie drew him into a soft kiss, smiling as they pulled away.

“So, you just got fucked in a church,” said Stan.

Richie grinned. “I just got dicked down in God’s house.”

“Should we get out before he smites us?” 

“Hmm. Probably.” Richie said. “Or before someone comes in for actual confession.”

He stood on wobbly legs to pull his pants back up.

Stan laughed, pulling the condom off and tucking himself back into his own pants.

“Maybe you could come back and confess this,” he said. “I wonder how that would go down.”

“I’ll just get told to say some ‘Hail Mary’s or something.” Richie shrugged. “Pray and ask for forgiveness.”

Stan nodded. Then he looked down at Richie’s stomach, still covered in his own cum. “What are you going to do about that?”

Richie looked down.

“Oh shit, right.” He glanced around, then paused as an idea hit. He grinned, kicking his shoe off and leaning down to tug off his sock, using it to wipe his stomach before shoving it in the pocket of his jeans. “Done.”

“You’re gross.” Stan frowned as Richie buttoned his shirt back up. “Why am I dating you?”

Richie grinned. “Because I put out.”

“That sounds about right,” Stan agreed, standing. He held up the used condom. “Mind putting this with your dirty cum sock till we can throw it out?”

“I mind you calling it that,” Richie said, taking the condom from him after pulling his shoe back on. “Ready to go?”

“Wait.” Stan grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. “Ready.”

Richie smiled.

“God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Richie: I JUST LOST MY VIRGINITY IN A CHURCH CONFESSIONAL! LORD! HAVE! MERCY!  
> except obvs not his virginity but, hey, that's a movie quote.
> 
> anyway thank you very much for reading this and i really hope you liked it.
> 
> please leave kudos / comments
> 
> and come find me on tumblr @ peachyuris :)


End file.
